From A to Zoo/Trivia
Trivia *This is the last time the characters have their Season 1-2 designs. Every episode after this one has a new, improved design matching the TV series. (An exception being the Break episodes, where the characters still have the previous designs since they were made prior to the updated designs, but only for those episodes) *This is the only season finale that Lumpy dies in so far (Debatable, he may have survived the crash at the end of the episode). *This is one of two episodes, where both of Lumpy's antlers are shown to be pointing upwards. The other episode is Concrete Solution. *If Flaky and Lumpy survived or died in the bus crash instead of being killed by the baboon, Cuddles would be the only character whose death wasn't caused by an animal. (Debatable, he ran into the helium tank when he was trying to run away from the baboon). *In the beginning of the episode, all of the kids except Flaky sing the HTF Theme song when entering the Zoo. The other times the characters sing the theme are Cuddles, Flaky, and Giggles in This Is Your Knife, and most of the cast in Happy Trails Parts 1 and 2. They would all later sing the song again in Take a Hike. *Lumpy would later go camping with the same group (with the addition of Nutty) in Take a Hike. *Minus Flaky, the same cast of main characters will also reappear in ''Peas in a Pod''. **Lumpy stars in both episodes, while the rest of the cast have featuring roles. *Funnily enough, the animal that Lumpy makes out of Cuddles' eye is a rabbit, just like Cuddles. *Cuddles is indirectly responsible for Toothy's death, as he made the rhino angry in the first place. *Lumpy is shown to be left-handed during the entirety of this episode. *This is the second time that Flaky cries. The first was in Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!. *This episode makes Lumpy and/or Flaky (Debatably) the last characters to die in the second internet season. *This is the last episode in which Sniffles has a long snout. In all future appearances, Sniffles' snout will be shorter (first shown in the previous episode). **The picture Lumpy takes of Sniffles shows him with his short snout. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a parody of the phrase "from A to Z", which means from start to finish. *The moral means that you shouldn't act against those on whom you depend. Superlatives *This is the second time a vehicle crashes after the closing iris, the first time was in Treasure Those Idol Moments. **Coincidentally Lumpy dies in both vehicles and Flaky is also on the vehicle. (Though she was just a bloody mush on the latter.) (Debatable) Continuity *This is the second episode in which Lumpy is a bus driver. The first is Happy Trails Pt. 1. **Coincidentally, both episodes are season finales. **The buses in both episodes looks exactly the same. Production Notes *Despite Ellen Connell replacing her at this point, this episode is the final time Dana Belben is credited, as they used her old voice clips. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia